Two Peas In A Pod
by hatsutohrux3
Summary: I wasn't only the 'new girl'. I was the new, new, new girl that came in the middle of the semester. A new girl, named Yurie Atikaya, meets the Fruits Basket gang and finds herself deeply in love with a certain ox. HatsuharuxOC UPDATED!
1. The New, New Girl

I wasn't only the 'new girl'. I was the new, new, new girl that came in the middle of the semester. I'm not going to lie, I felt those butterflies in my stomache. And I thought that when people said that, they were just overreacting. Look how hypocritical I'm being now. My hands crossed infront of me and I walked through the field of the school and breathed in and out. The people I saw to the left, right, and straight ahead of me all looked like normal, average scumbags who gossiped amongst themselves as a hobby.

And then I looked behind me, since I've already walked a far enough distance, and saw a group of five people. Four boys--one, short and blonde wearing a girls uniform (already?!), one with two-toned black and white hair, one tan carrot top, and the last one's face.. I didn't really see it, but his hair looked silver. And then the girl--she was probably the prettiest girl I've seen in my entire seventeen years of life, with long brunette hair and big blue happy eyes.

I sighed and turned to walk towards them, since they looked friendly enough and didn't seem to give me evil glares like the others did. I put on my best smile and held onto the straps of my bookbag. "Hello," I finally spoke.

The silver-haired teen turned to look at me and smiled. The other four's eyes traveled from the girl, to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks redden, but tried to remain cool--I didn't want them to think I was.. dorky. That was the last thing I needed. "Hi there, I'm Tohru." The girl walked over to me with a grin and giggled, "You must be that new student, right? Yurie Atikaya,"

I nodded in surprise and looked at her, all flushed now. "Nice meeting you, Tohru."

"And I'm Momiji!" The blonde-haired boy introduced himself with a laugh, and he looked so hyper I was beginning to get scared.

"Dammit Momiji, don't scare the girl!" The orange haired boy put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. He looked at me with his unusual firey eyes and managed to force a smile, "I'm Kyo."

"And this is Yuki," Momiji interrupted again, going infront of the silver haired boy. "Hatsuharu, Haru for short." He spoke, standing infront of 'Hatsuharu' now, the boy with the two-toned hair and pale skin. I smiled at them, but only managed to get a smile from Yuki, and left Haru hanging. He must've been staring into space or something, because he was looking to his right, sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree. His knee hid his mouth and the other layed loose on the grass.

"I'm Yurie Atikaya, pleased to meet you all. Really," I said, grinning from ear to ear. Yuki chuckled, so I must've looked like such a dork and failed my goal of being cool for once. "Miss Yurie, what class are you in?" Yuki asked me, with that warm sort of smile he had when he was speaking to Tohru. "2-D," I stated, looking at the piece of paper I kept in my pocket.

"Oh, you're in a class with Momiji and Haru," Kyo spoke, nodding his head towards the hyper blonde and the ever so silent Hatsuharu. "What do you mean, Momiji's the same age as me?" I asked, a bit startled. He seemed so young, like my cousin or something.

"And what class are you three in?" I asked them, tilting my head with curiosity.

"3-D." Tohru said, walking towards me.

I saw her attempt to make small conversation with me when the three boys went over to Hatsuharu. I haven't heard his voice yet, I hope they convince him to introduce himself. "So, where did you come from?" Tohru asked me, interrupting my train of thought. "Oh, I'm actually from Tokyo. My father's a businessman, and travels a lot, so I hop from school to school. But I hope I get to stay here though, since I met you guys."

"Oh, I hope so too."

Tohru turned to see what was going on with Hatsuharu after several pleads of, 'Go say Hi to her Haru!' from Momiji, I assumed. Hatsuharu turned his head to look at me for a moment but then looked back to the other direction. "Oh," I felt a warm smile creep upon my lips as our eyes locked, but felt a bit dissapointed when he broke the gaze. "I'm so sorry, Miss Atikaya, it seems Hatsuharu's been feeling a bit weird this morning." Yuki spoke, trying to ease the tension.

I shook my head and reassured him, "Oh, it's no problem, really Yuki. I have those days too, when I just don't want to talk to anyone." With a sigh, I looked at the four and smiled. "No worries."

"Sorry, Yurie. We're really tryin' for ya," Kyo chuckled, and faced me for a while then returned to bugging the boy. "Haru, dammit! Get up, you're being rude! Say hi to the girl, you jackass!"

I felt blood rush from my head and tilted my head in uneasiness as I heard the words spit out of Kyo's mouth. I could already tell he was hot-tempered. Just like my brother. "Say, Yurie. Maybe we could all eat together during lunch? What do ya say, please Yurie-kun?" Momiji's sweet voice warmed my heart a bit and I smiled. "Of course, I'd be happy to get to know you all more."

The bell rang an annoying ring that startled me and left everyone, except for Hatsuharu, laughing. "Oh, gosh, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that, huh?" I said, inbetween laughs as I put a hand on my forehead.

As much as I wanted to get even a mumble out of Hatsuharu before we all left, I couldn't. Which was strange. My mother always told me that I have some sort of gift, but not in this school I guess. But now I was in class, and had to get those thoughts outta my head to make room for some quantum physics! Again, I got more attention as people stared at me talking to myself. "Shoot, shoot, shoot."

I walked into class and saw the familiar faces sitting by each other. An empty spot was next to them, and I hope to God it was mine. "Hey, Yurie! Over here! Saved a seat just for ya!"

With a giggle, and a secret sigh of relief to myself, I walked over and sat by Momiji. I looked at him, then at the silent Hatsuharu. "This week, we're practicing quantum physics." The teacher stated, using his stick to point to an example on the chalkboard.

I heard a sigh from Hatsuharu, and smiled. At least he wasn't completely silent; his expression looked like he was annoyed. My smile faded and I turned my attention to the board, frantically writing notes, trying to copy them as fast as the teacher was speaking. "Oh, shoot! I messed up!" I made a shriek and noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at me while my nerves were being attacked. Calming myself down, I sat back on my seat and put my head down in embarassment.

"That was.. cute," I heard an unfamiliar voice and my eyes widened. I sat up to see who said the three words and saw Hatsuharu, smiling at me.

"C.. cute?" I felt my cheeks redden and I chuckled sheepishly. Him calling me cute wasn't the only reason that I was beginning to feel a rush of shyness, it was the fact that this was the first time I heard his voice. And I was glad I did.

"Yay! Haru, you're finally alive again!" Momiji grinned at Haru, waving his arms in happiness. Hatsuharu hit his head with a pencil and grunted, "Yeah yeah. But don't get used to it,"

"So, you're the famous.. Hatsuharu?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, "Yes. I apologize for earlier this morning, I was in a bad mood.."

With a nod, I smiled reassuringly as if saying it was okay. Though I couldn't help but wonder why he was silent for two hours when he was around me, or when I was around him. But something about his awfully charming smile told me that he easily had mood swings.

* * *

"Just like you, hmm!" My slightly older and immature brother, Hikaru, teased. I wasn't sure why I told him almost everything that happened everyday. Maybe it was because he was the only one home to listen to what I have to say. My mother's always out taking care of some chores, and my father's always taking trips to U.S.A. since he worked for one of the government buildings. I was happy for my parents, but I never got to see them. So, you could say Hikaru was my only bliss.

"How is he just like me?" I asked, looking up from my homework to him. My eyebrow had been cocked in curiosity; that was the last thing I expected. I guess quantum physics and the thought of Momiji in a girl's uniform caught me off guard.

"Well, for one, he has mood swings. Just like you, Yurie-chan." He smirked slyly at me, patting my head, and purposely running his hands through my hair. I sighed. Maybe he was right. But I wasn't exactly sure, since I only heard Hatsuharu speak a few words. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Well, that was it! It's my first fanfiction in a long time, so please bare with me if I mentioned some parts that bored you. Anyways, I love reviews, so please! No flames, though. Constructive criticism is a way to do it without being completely heartless. **

**Love,  
****Diana **


	2. Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my character Yurie.

Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Visiting**

It was my second day at school, and I didn't feel as nervous as yesterday. Maybe it was the fact that I actually made friends, or I had a perfect sleep. I walked into the campus, sighing to myself. I fixed the straps of my book bag and tucked my hair under my ear. I expected to see Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. And I did.

"Morning," Momiji greeted me, in his usual wave of happy-go-luckiness. He circled around me, jumping, for a moment before Kyo grabbed him by his collar. I felt flustered, a rush of embarrassment shot through my veins. "Say, Miss Yurie, would you like to join us to go visit the cemetery?" Yuki spoke, smiling warmly at me.

My eyes widened a tiny bit. I wondered if visiting cemeteries in the middle of the semester was a hobby for them, and felt a bit spooked. "Visit the cemetery?" I stuttered. I wasn't good around people, so I was probably ten times queasier around dead people. The thought made my head spin, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's May 1st, the day my mom died a few years ago." Tohru added, smiling. I gasped. How could a person be so happy about mentioning someone's passing? If I was Tohru-kun, I wouldn't help but build tears but she beat the odds. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'd love to go," I responded, with a slight nod. My eyes met with Hatsuharu's. My lips parted in the sight of such a beautiful person; he sat in a similar position yesterday, except the sun caught his face, so he was the first to stand out. Hatsuharu smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"We can come pick ya up, what's your address?" Kyo asked me, rubbing the back of his neck timidly. With a giggle, I responded with my apartment address.

* * *

The day went by smoothly, and before I knew it, I heard a knock at the door. I answered, seeing Hatsuharu, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki, smiles all plastered on their face. All of them were wearing black, and it was foolish for me to have forgotten that when visiting a grave you have to have proper attire.

"Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry. I forgot to wear black--I guess I was caught up in homework. Let me change?" I asked, tilting my head in approval. "Of course, Miss Yurie." Yuki nodded, and I offered them to come in. Still no words from Hatsuharu.

Once I made sure they were all seated and comfortable, I headed to my small room. I hoped that they weren't bothered about the small apartment space; my mother and I shared it and since there was only two of us we only bought a small apartment. My mother wasn't home, busy at work.

I slipped on a silk black dress, wrapped my hair in a bun, and walked down the stairs. I was greeted by a lot of shocked faces, and blushed. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. You're really pretty, Yurie.." Kyo nodded at me, taking a sip of the tea I handed everyone before I left.

I felt myself blush more. I looked over at Hatsuharu, and his lips parted at my sight. Wow, I thought to myself. I never knew a simple, bargained black dress had made such a commodity.

* * *

The walk to the cemetery wasn't long--in fact, it was about five blocks away from my apartment, so I expected to visit again next year. Kyo and Yuki walked beside Tohru, holding a few trays of home made food. Momiji was to my right, and Hatsuharu was to my left, so I was in the middle.

"Hatsuharu-san," I cleared my throat, breaking the thin ice. He looked over at me, "Yeah?"  
"How are you?" I smiled at him. Hatsuharu's lips parted; I guessed that he was caught off guard. "I'm fine.."

"It's my first time.. visiting a grave. Everyone in my family is healthy, so.. no one's really passed." I responded, with a sigh. "Have you been invited to visit Tohru's mother before?"  
"No, not yet. But I was told Tohru talks a whole hell of a lot about us, so.. her mom's pretty familiar." He said, with a slight chuckle.

Now I was the one caught off guard. Hatsuharu had such a nice laugh, and a nice smile. I felt a mix of emotions. Now I'm really convinced that I'm the imperfect one.

A few minutes later, we got to the grave. Tohru layed out a red-and-white checkered blanket and the six of us sat down. She opened up the trays and gave everyone plates. "Hi, Mom." She said, with a cheery tone.

"I brought Momiji and Hatsuharu. Oh, and my new friend Yurie wanted to come." Tohru spoke, a sweet smile meeting her lips. It was hard not to find this moment a little bittersweet. I couldn't help but build tears, and lost the fight of trying to keep them in. The tears fell down my cheeks, and I began to chuckle. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Each one of their eyes met my sight, I felt it. Each one of them were surprised that I was crying instead of the daughter. I guess I wasn't really strong, and I proved it.


	3. Night Out

It was Friday, the last day of the school week. Most teens around my age would be going out, doing something new, something fun – but I guess I wasn't like most teens, since I was doing absolutely nothing. _Maybe I would be spontaneous,_ I thought to myself, _just make plans on the spot. _To think of it, I've been here for a week and I still haven't explored any attraction, except for the local cemetery. Maybe I'll ask Hatsuharu or Momiji for directions to one of the malls so I could ride the train.

I checked my watch. 3:15, five minutes after the usual bell. Hopefully one of the guys would be around here. To my relief, I spotted Hatsuharu – putting on my best smile, I walked over. "Hey.. Haru-kun.. I was wondering if you knew any malls around here? I could really use a small trip."

He looked over at me with a slight smirk. "The Regency Mall, Miss Yurie. I could write down the directions?" Hatsuharu raised his eyebrows, taking out something from his bookbag. I nodded, "Yeah, that would really help – thanks much."

I heard footsteps come this way and noticed that it was Yuki; he smiled warmly as always. "Miss Yurie, are you planning on going out this weekend?" He asked me, with his usual velvety voice.

"Yep. I have been here for a while now, I thought I might as well check out some of the stuff around town."

Hatsuharu took out a pen and began to write; a minute later, he handed me the piece of stationery. With a cute smile, I took the paper and read through it. "Thanks!"

Yuki turned his head to the side, hearing a broadcast from a radio. My lips parted in curiosity and I listened too._ "This just in.. a fugitive has gone loose by the name of Haruku Motsimoto. If you see him anywhere, please dial the police. Reporter Sayuri Haniuyu is speaking to Police Officer Roketa now.."_

Yuki looked over at me, and then at Hatsuharu. "Miss Atikaya, are you by any chance going alone?"

I nodded, "Yes.. of course. I'm taking the train and then a taxi, if I can't walk the distance."

His eyebrow raised, and then he glanced back at Hatsuharu. "Haru – Yurie-kun is going alone. Why don't you accompany her, protect her tonight?"

_Protect me? _I wondered if the Sohmas knew anything about fighting, and if they were any good at it. They looked the protective type. I looked over at Hatsuharu. He smiled at me, "I'd love to go with Miss Yurie. Only if it's alrigh with you?"

I looked over and nodded, "Yes.. it would be nice.. to have company."

Yuki smiled, with a tilt of his head. "Well, it's time for me to escort Miss Honda back to the house.. have fun this weekend, okay Yurie-kun?"

"I will. You too,"

Yuki seemed to be so respectful. I smiled whenever I thought about him, and wondered if he had any interest in Tohru-san..

Hatsuharu touched my arm. I gasped a little and turned back to him.

"Hey. It's time for me to go, but I'll pick you up at your house at..?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"5:00.. Enough time to ride the train." I smiled, and ran my fingers through my hair. He nodded.

"I'll see you, Miss Yurie – don't get prettier when I'm gone," And with that little flirtation, he turned the other way and began to walk.

Did Hatsuharu think I was pretty?

When I got home, I saw something that was unexpected. Something that caught me off guard. My mom was home. I smiled at her sight and gave her a hug, "Hey Mom. Where's Dad?" When I said his name, her happy eyes faded and she sighed. "Off at work – again.."

"Oh." I said, with a dissapointed expression. Dad was always out, and I only saw him once every month. He worked in Chicago, so he barely came home. I missed him..

"Well, my friend Hatsuharu and I, we're going to visit the mall."

She smirked when I mentioned Haru-kun.

"Hatsuharu, huh? You got a crush on him?"

I blushed a deep red and I swore I turned crimson, almost like Kyo's hypnotizing fiery eyes. "No, Mom – he's just a good friend that offered to come along. With the fugitive criminal out these days.. who knows what could happen to me.. if I went alone.. but.. I know I'm strong, so I could fight the guy off anyways."

Mom smiled at me and hugged me again, rustling my hair. "Well, you two have fun. Please, be careful, okay?"

Before I left, I flashed her a last smile and began to get ready.

Mom and I – we were close, and she was just like my father, working for a really popular business. But she was home three days a week, so I cherished the days we spent together. So when I was going out tonight, I felt guilty. I didn't get to spend the day with her, but I knew anyways that she'd be too busy to spend time with me. And she was probably exhausted, so I left her alone to relax.

I got ready in jeans, a t-shirt, and slipped on my coat and waited. It was about fourty degrees outside, too cold to be wearing a skirt. I only waited for a few minutes before I heard a knock at the door. Standing up, I opened the door and saw Hatsuharu. With a grin (I swore it was from ear to ear, because it hurt a bit), I shut the door behind me as I walked out. "Hey, Haru.. thanks again, for coming with me. And right on time, too – really nice of you to take time out of your day to.. you know, bond."

Hatsuharu chuckled, and smiled at me. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's not a problem, Miss Yurie – I wanted to go with you."

He and I walked side by side as we made our way into the train station. We stood in the platform and waited for the next train to the city.


End file.
